


In The Dreamatorium Closet

by crash_cars



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crash_cars/pseuds/crash_cars
Summary: Just some kissing in the closet.





	In The Dreamatorium Closet

Ever since Troy and Abed had to move the Dreamatorium into the closet, it had been too small for the both of them to have their typical adventures. But today Troy didn’t want a typical adventure. 

He and Abed were the only ones home, so as they were watching a new show that neither of them were particularly interested in, Troy decided to finally ask.

“Do you wanna go to the Dreamatorium?”

“It can’t fit both of us, remember?” replied Abed

“We could try.”

Abed thinks about it for a few seconds and then agrees. They walk to the new Dreamatorium and step in. Troy makes eye contact but then immediately feels awkward because of their close proximity. 

“So what kind of adventure are we doing?” asked Abed, unfazed by how incredible close they are. 

“I was thinking maybe we could try something new... I mean if you want too.”

“Like what?”

Troy hesitates for just a moment, but for him it feels like an eternity. 

“Like, a kiss...”

“Oh.” 

Abed doesn’t sound repulsed by the idea but he also doesn’t seem pleasantly surprised. 

“We could be in character if you want.” Troy adds quickly

“Ok.”

Before Troy has time to say anything else, he feels Abed kissing him. At first he’s a bit shocked but then he leans into it. 

Abed can kiss better than Troy expected so after awhile Troy slightly opens his mouth. The kiss gets more and more intense and Troy starts to pant softly. 

Abed continues kissing him and then puts his hand on Troy’s chest. Troy moans quietly. 

“Do you mind if I take off my shirt?”

“Not at all.” answers Abed

Troy struggles to get his shirt off, due to the confined space. Abed tries to help and eventually it’s off. Then Abed tries to take off his own shirt. 

Once both shirts are off, Abed puts one his hand back on Troy’s chest and the other on his face. Troy puts his on Abed’s lower back. 

Troy asks Abed for permission to suck on his neck which he agrees to. Moments later, Abed is moaning so softly it’s barely audible. 

At this point Troy doesn’t know what to do because he immediately notices that his blood is rushing down and he’s hard. He just hopes Abed doesn’t notice. 

Suddenly the Dreamatorium door opens and Jeff is standing there. 

“Oh sorry!” he sounds very caught off guard. 

Jeff quickly closes the door and then adds “Annie’s looking for you guys. Should I tell her you’re in the closet, literally and metaphorically?”

Troy looks at Abed, he can tell Jeff’s trying to cover his embarrassment with wit. 

Not knowing what to say, Troy responds with “Please just go away.” 

Abed is about to leave the Dreamatorium but before he does, Troy has a question. 

“So what character were you kissing as?”

“Myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the adverbs


End file.
